masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge
Revenge is a tank who relies on self-healing to stay alive. While his resistances may be lower than Disgust, he easily makes up for it by having the ability to constantly sustain himself in battle. He also has the ability to protect his allies in dire situations with shields and the only AoE invulnerability spell in the game. Requirement for T4: Full paimon gear and walk into the footman area in the North-eastern part of Hell. Skills Blood Crave - Defensive *'Effect: '''Increases damage resistance and causes each attack to restore HP. When cast switches to offensive mode. *'Damage Resistance: 25% *'Health Restored on Attack: '''STRx5% + 10k *'Additional Info: '''Changes the effects of W, E and D. If you're tanking you always want to stay in the defensive stance. Has no cooldown' '''Revengeful Crave - Offensive' *'Effect: '''Increases offensive stats and causes each attack to lose HP for further increased damage. When cast switches to defensive mode. *'Attack Bonus: 25% *'Magical/Physical Damage Bonus: '''10% *'Health Loss on Attack: 'STRx0.15 *'Bonus Damage on Attack: 'Healthx50% AGIx1 INTx1 Magic Damage *'Additional Info: '''Changes the effects of W, E and D. Mostly used for when you're farming stats outside of endgame. Has no cooldown.' '''Block - Defensive' *'Effect: '''Blocks all magic damage for a short period of time. *'Duration: 1.5 seconds *'Cooldown: '''30 seconds *'Additional Info: '''A very useful skill but with a rather long cooldown. Be careful to not waste it because outside of it you have no real way of escaping big nukes.' '''Crushing Blow - Offensive' *'Effect: '''Mini-stuns an enemy and causes nearby ones to attack you. *'Taunt AoE: 450 *'Stun Duration: '''0.5 seconds *'Damage: 'STRx35 Physical Damage *'Cooldown: '20 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Only the taunt part of the spell is an AoE. Be careful of it's usage on Mephisto, as taunting him will lead to certain death. '''Swordsmanship Mastery - Offensive *'Effect: '''Deals minor physical damage and stuns an enemy. *'Damage: STRx300 AGIx100 INTx100 Physical Damage *'Stun Duration: '''1.5 seconds *'Cooldown: '30 seconds *'Additional Info: '''In general try to use the healing E more, leave the damage dealing to your DPS characters. '''Swordsmanship Mastery - Defensive *'Effect: '''Deals minor damage and stuns an enemy. Also restores HP. *'Damage: STRx40 Magic Damage *'Healing: '''STRx6 *'Stun Duration: '1.5 seconds *'Cooldown: '30 seconds *'Additional Info: '''In a fight make sure to cast this right away when you drop in HP to get the most value out of it. '''Everlasting Revenge R *'Effect: '''Increases combat abilities for 50 seconds with many different buffs. *'Attack Speed Increase: +150% *'Attack Bonus: '+30% *'Health Consumption: '-30% *'Bonus Attack Damage: '''STRx2.5 *'Duration: '50 seconds *'Cooldown: '100 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Attacks under 25% HP deal additional STRx4 damage. Class weapon removes the requirement to be below 25% HP to deal the additional damage and improves the damage up to STRx6. Use this whenever it's up and you're in combat. '''Crossroads of Choice - Offensive *'Effect: '''Sacrifice your HP to deal a big burst of damage and stun an enemy for a short period of time. *'Damage: STRx750 AGIx250 INTx250 Physical Damage *'Health Cost: '''80% of current HP *'Stun Duration: '2.5 seconds *'Cooldown: '160 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Very likely candidate for worst spell in the game. Due to being a TANK, HP is quite valuable and the damage output from this spell isn't even good. On top of which the Defensive version of this spell is very good, as it heals you to full and protects allies in some scenarios. In short - don't use this. Class weapon improves this spell by adding up to STRx16 Pure Damage based on how much HP you lost when you used it. Still don't use it though. '''Crossroads of Choice - Defensive *'Effect: '''Fully heal yourself and protect nearby allies, while doing a bit of magic damage and stunning an enemy. *'Damage: STRx100 Magic Damage *'Protection Range: '''800 *'Stun Duration: '2.5 seconds *'Cooldown: '160 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Pay close attention to which mode you are in when casting this, since one version is clearly better than the other. It is also important to save this for a crucial moments due to it's rather long cooldown. '''One who covers darkness with revenge PASSIVE *'Block Amount: '''STRx0.6 *'Block Chance: +10% *'Bonus Health: '''3M *'Bonus Armor: '500 *'Additional Info: '''In the current version (6.8) it states that you have a passive thorns-like effect, but that was removed in favor of the T active. '''Vengeful Obsession T *'Effect: '''Upon activation you gain many different effects, most notably immunity to death blows and a thorns-like effect. If you're below 15% Max HP at the end of the duration you will heal yourself for the same 15% value and stun yourself for 3 seconds. *'Health Consumption: '-75% *'Damage Received: +50% *'Block Chance: '-25% *'Thorns Damage: '''ATKx4 *'Thorns Proc Cooldown: '0.25 seconds *'Duration: '5 seconds *'Cooldown: '90 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Immunity to death blows also includes taking damage from your own spells. The thorns damage triggers effects like a normal auto attack, for example critical strike. You can avoid the stun at the end of the duration when you're low by using D to full heal yourself but that requires you to put yourself in danger beforehand to take advantage of the death blow immunity. '''Ruthless Trance F *'Effect: '''Lock yourself into position while damaging all nearby enemies and protecting allies. *'Damage Interval: '0.1 seconds *'Damage: 'STRx12 AGIx6 INTx6 Physical AND Magical damage. *'Shield for Nearby Allies: 'STRx3 *'Range: '1200 *'Duration: '3 seconds *'Cooldown: ' *'Additional Info: 'The best use for it is when you and an ally are trapped inside Diablo's vacuum attack, it will protect both you and that ally from a decent bit of damage and perhaps let the survive it. While spinning you cannot cast or move, make sure you don't use it while your allies are low or in danger of being 1 shot by a boss. You also lose any aggro you previously had. Item Choices For starters your class weapon is quite bad due to it providing no real improvements in the tanking department however it does have a very good replacement in the form of Darkblood. For flag the default choice for tanks is Resilience. Soul and armour are from Meph. Accessory wise you can choose between Nemesis and Lucifer's Will, both being good options but Lucifer's being more situational. Unfortunately there aren't any good Tank Gloves so go for the one that gives you the best stats and attack speed - Solomon's Hand. '''Grimoires: ' 'Oblivion: '''Best choice is Vassago for the extra 8% healing. Alternatively look for something that brings the best utility, as in a slow/buff or a stun. '''Spirituality: '''For maximum tankieness get a Demonic will, which can be quite hard to acquire. Other options are Sitri's Aura of Affection to increase your healing. '''Salvation: '''Diablo's grimoire provides the best survivability and should be considered an essential part of a tank's build. Abel's grimoire for a bit of tankieness is decent but even easier you can get a Ludviana's grimoire for even more healing. Tricks * Use T when you're getting low to tank a bit longer than you would normally and once the T duration is about to run out, use D to full heal yourself to ignore the stun from T. * Make sure you're always in Defensive mode, only switch to offensive for the W taunt or in some VERY RARE occasions where you have to finish off a boss that's really low. * The 2 W spells don't share cooldowns. * Don't use the offensive version of D. * If you are the only tank, don't randomly start using F spin, it will cause the boss to lose aggro from you and start going for your team mates, making the fight a mess that could have been avoided. Playstyle & Tactics '''General Playstyle: '''As a tank your job is simple yet very important. Keep the boss on you at all times so you can get as many attacks in as possible to regain every bit of HP you can. Spam E for healing whenever you can, taunt when most major enemy spells have been exhausted to keep the boss on you as long as you can. Use D and T when you get low to get yourself back in shape. There are some crucial points in which you'll need the W spell block so make sure you save it for them. Use R whenever it's up and try to not stop attacking the boss so your healing doesn't get interrupted. Use F when you know your allies will be fine taking a couple of hits themselves. 'Mephisto: 'When tanking Mephisto make sure to always be attacking and having R active. Use E to stop his heal if you can afford saving it. Spell block W comes in handy in case you have to tank a sigil while your allies are fighting the Sitael Illusion. Make sure to always be in defensive mode. Pay close attention to your allies' progress on the bosses and move accordingly. 'Diablo: 'Always start the fight close to Diablo so he always jumps on you first and not to someone who's miles away and might mess up the positioning of the whole team. Stay close to him while auto attacking and spamming E. Taunt whenever you can to keep him on you. Feel free to use D to fully heal yourself when you're in trouble but do inform your team before/after doing so. Use T to avoid suddenly dying to Fury in the last phase. Use the W spell block when Diablo's about to use breath, make sure to stand above him though to remove the risk of him spraying your entire team with random breath hits, afterwards move down to not sit inside of the breath. 'Solomon: '''Start the fight at the bottom left corner where your team should be and after the first Sleep Blade has ran out go in to tank. Since you have no real means of escape, communication will be key here. Make sure to know when your team is ready to stun the upcoming Blade attack so you don't overstay your welcome. As always try to auto attack and spam E for as much healing as you can get. When a mass of clones appears, try to pull them all to you, no matter if you're able to tank all at the same time or not, the most important part is to get them off your team so people don't randomly die. Since your W taunt is AoE it will hit all clones and pull them onto you. Use F when you know for sure you're about to die to get the aggro off of you and perhaps buy you some more time to heal and tank a little bit more. Always keep R active and you should do fairly well.